I Witnessed a HeartBreaking Story
by my lovestory13.com
Summary: When love failed, all that is left is a girl, a boy, and a heartbreaking story. AU


I Witnessed a Heart-breaking Story

mylovestory13 .com

- - When love failed, all that is left is a girl, a boy, and a heart-breaking story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Warning:_ This was written before I had my first fanfic stories, so expect this is going to be worse, but worth-reading (I guess). The characters in this story are inspired from the real life, but I just hide their names using the anime character's names because this is a FANfiction story, right? Sakura took my place as the narrator. _Disclaimer: The anime, the characters are NOT MINE. _

-------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's POV_

She was with me all the time, muttering curses under he breaths after settling down the first seat of the bus.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling a little disoriented with her sudden behavior.

We both know what happened, so I never brought up the topic for her not to be hurt. Yet here she was, out speaking the name who I never mentioned.

"Yes, I'm okay," she assured. "I'm just- well, I'm quite confused and frustrated.

Well, who wouldn't be? If I was in her shoes, I will also feel that was. She heard from a friend that her ex-boyfriend had found a replacement of her.

Well, that's okay. It's normal nowadays, but the next thing she heard was quite unpleasant and was off too much which made her blood came rushing high.

Imagine, the boy's friends blamed her why her stupid former lover has found another girl.

And imagine me, deafened with all those curses she let out! I'm not a curse-absorber, you know, but I maybe counted as a shock-absorber but not like that one.

The bus started its engine, yet she was still babbling the guy's name and how frustrated she was.

There was a subtle silence in the atmosphere. Holding my palm up to my heart, I signed in relief as I said in my mind, "Silence, at last."

Or so I thought.

Just as I was putting a period to my sentence, I was startled and a bit frightened when she suddenly shouted.

"Ugh! I can't believe it!" with the stamping of her feet and slamming her fists on her knees.

She's giving me a heart attack!

"Jealous, are we?" I teased while holding my brunette hair to tie it up in a bun and talking to her reflection on the mirror.

"Jealous? Why should I be?"

I was about to ask her if she was insecure yet I asked my mind first. Why should she be?

Though I haven't met the new 'girl' personally, I was perfectly sure that insecurity was not the word.

"You are frustrated, aren't you?" I asked again hoping it was the right choice of word.

"Uhmm..not much. Maybe that's the word," she paused. "…but I also, I mean, I can't find any reason why they blamed me when in fact he has a life on his own which, for Pete's sake, they can' dictate him!"

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but I'm honestly quiet confused. Can you tell me the whole story?"

"Well, Chiharu-chan told me about what Yamazaki-san told her that I was the reason why he had found someone new, just because I broke up with him. My god! That was last February. It has been five months already! I think they just hated his newfound love."

"Ahmm… That was why you were blamed for? My, my, my! That was a very lame excuse," I complimented.

"You think so?"

I nodded in response and I swore to myself never to come up with that matter AGAIN.

It was time to go home so we headed to the train station to wait for our ride.

Just when we were about to arrive at the station, I noticed a familiar blue-haired boy in his mysterious eyeglasses with a certain unfamiliar red-haired lady walking towards our direction. It was Eriol Hiirigizawa, her former lover.

I haven't seen Tomoyo's reaction on the unexpected encounter, or I chose not to. I guess that was unnecessary for I can feel what she felt and I could feel agony. She was calm ad composed yet I know her heart was breaking.

She _still _loved him.

I stared at the woman beside him. Believe me, not even a single percent could compare her with my best friend.

Alright, she was pretty but my friend was far more gifted with beauty, wit and intelligence or beauty, brain, and body.

Sadly, she wasn't the one who he had chosen. I was so sorry for him.

I whispered at my friend, "Is that her?" ,yet she never utter a word. She was just bowing her head down all the time; so I bravely held my chin up in behalf of her.

Both pairs passed by each other as if we were total strangers. He didn't even glance at her.

I was hurt and so she was.

It was hurtful to witness such a heart-breaking scene yet she confronted to me.

"That wasn't hurting to see though…"

I felt surprised at her statement, but she continued.

"What was heart-breaking was they walked hand in hand and smiles brighten up their faces, but I read my name in his eyes…"

-end-

----------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --

A/N: That's it! I assured you this is true-to-life!

Could you mend my broken heart with your reviews?

PLEASE:)


End file.
